


dont fall into my arms

by vantastrider



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, link gets hurt, sidon is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantastrider/pseuds/vantastrider
Summary: sidon loves link. link loves him back. but everyone who loves link ends up in danger or dead.





	dont fall into my arms

“Link!”  


The familiar greeting that Link has gotten so used to graces his ears. He turns around, his heart swelling as his eyes land on Sidon, who is jogging towards him.  


“Don’t tell me you’re leaving so soon!” Sidon exclaims with a smile, placing a hand on Link’s left shoulder.  


Link tries to ignore the feeling of his heart skipping a beat as he signs in response; _'I have to. Sorry._  


Sidon’s smile weakens a little — just enough for Link to notice — before retracting his hand from the Hylian’s shoulder.  


Link is painfully aware of the lack of warmth now on his shoulder.  


“I — Uh,” Sidon puts a hand on the back of his own head, breaking eye contact. “I was… hoping to talk to you before you left, if that’s alright,”  


Link exhales carefully. It takes him a second before deciding to nod, allowing Sidon to lead him somewhere to talk.  


The short walk seems to last an eternity. Link tries to keep his eyes to the ground, but keeps catching himself gazing at Sidon from behind. A million thoughts race through his mind and he’s unable to get a grasp on even one of them.  


Before Link has a chance to start panicking, Sidon stops walking and sits down, his legs dangling over a ledge that overlooks some of the rest of Zora’s Domain.  


Link quietly places himself a safe distance away. He avoids eye contact, pretending to be interested by watching other Zora interact down below.  


“...My friend,” Sidon begins, his voice somewhat strained. “I… must be honest with you, I wasn’t expecting to do this today,”  


Link glances over, furrowing his brows. Sidon looks nervous and he actually seems... scared?  


The Zora closes his eyes and takes a breath before turning, placing one of Link’s hand in his own.  


“Link, I have feelings for you.”  


Oh no.  


Not again.  


Link’s heart starts pounding and his pupils start darting around, frantically trying to focus on something, anything. Everything is going too fast — no, too slow —  


Link nearly yanks his trembling hand from Sidon’s gentle grip. He puts a hand over his heart, trying to breathe.  


“Are you alright?” Sidon asks, concern taking over the anxiety in his voice.  


Link manages to get himself together enough to look directly into Sidon’s eyes. It takes all the willpower he has for him to sign back;  


_‘I’m sorry.’_   


Sidon stares blankly at Link’s hands, as if he wants Link to sign it again, or sign something different.  


_‘I’m so sorry.’_   


Before he gets a response, Link gets up and walks quickly away, raising his right arm to wipe away the tears that are beginning to form.  


Why him? Why does this always happen? Every single person who has ever liked Link in that way — or at all, really — ends up dead or in danger.  


This is exactly what he was afraid of. Sidon is the best thing to happen to Link since he can remember. There’s no way in hell he would ever let anything bad happen to the prince.  


But, God. No pain will ever surpass the blank, yet broken expression on Sidon’s face that Link’s response caused. He never wanted to hurt him, but he knows it’s better than Sidon being in constant danger or even dying because of Link.  


Before he knows it, Link is far from Zora’s Domain and back on his quest. He tries everything to keep himself busy; finding Koroks, making way too much food, and completing side quests for random passersby, but nothing can get his mind off of that damn fish.  


Link thinks that a shrine has to make him forget, if just for a little while; a test of strength leaves no time to think or worry about anything other than the task at hand.  


He takes out his frustrations on the guardian and he manages to not get hit once, defeating it in record time. After collecting the spirit orb and leaving the shrine, Link throws his sword on the grass, barely even noticing the rain.  


For the first time, the Hylian lets out a scream of anger and resentment. Why can’t he be like everyone else and just fall in love? Why is it that everyone who helps him ends up hurt somehow? Why? Why? _Why?!_  


~  


Months later, Link finds himself running through the rain, ignoring his empty stomach and lack of sleep. He runs far before becoming painfully aware of the familiar trill of a guardian, unable to prepare himself with a shield or take cover in time. The dreaded loud beep is followed by a ‘pew,’ and Link is in a heap on the ground within a second.  


This isn’t the first time he’s been hit by a guardian, but he’s already malnourished and overworked from months of completing quests, beating shrines, and basically doing anything but go near Zora’s Domain or take care of himself.  


The Hylian attempts to get up and lets out a loud, pained shriek as he feels the bone in his left arm cracks, causing him to collapse in on himself again. The guardian hits him again, and he can feel the life quickly draining from his body.  


Mipha’s Grace heals him from death, but another shot from the guardian gets him right back where he started.  


It takes the last bit of energy he can gather to warp himself somewhere, and impulsively, he chooses Zora’s Domain.  


Link hears a faint beep and braces himself for the final, deadly blow, but his curled up body is placed gently on the cold floor inside of a Zora building.  
Immediately, he hears a loud gasp and a rush of wet feet on tile.  


“Master Link!” a voice exclaims, becoming faint along with all other sounds surrounding him.  


Link feels himself being hoisted up over someone’s shoulder, and he shrieks in pain yet again, unaware that he even had the energy to do so.  
His vision starts to get blurry as more shouting ensues. He’s able to sign five letters slowly, just hoping that someone can see his hands before closing his eyes and drifting off.  


Five letters that spell something Link has been longing to see for so long.  


_‘Sidon.’_   


~  


Link awakens slowly. His senses ease him back into awareness. First, he focuses on the comforting —and somehow warm — humming that surrounds him on all sides. Next, he carefully opens his eyes, squinting at the bright lights and trying to focus on something, anything.  


After a few minutes, Link is finally able to pinpoint something: what looks like mountains in the far distance. He takes in his surroundings, lifting his head just enough to realize where he is.  


East Reservoir Lake.  


“Link?”  


A hopeful, yet timid voice greets his ears. Link turns his head cautiously to his right side to see, simultaneously, the best and worst person who could possibly be there with him.  


Sidon’s eyes are darting up and down Link’s body, seemingly scanning for any visible signs of pain.  


Link tries to lift his left arm to sweep away the hair that’s resting uncomfortably close to his eyes, but pain shoots through his arm into his shoulder and he winces.  


“Be gentle with yourself,” the Zora gets to his feet, turning his back to pour a glass of water. “You… really scared me back there.”  


Sidon helps Link sit up just enough to drink the water, even holding a tentative hand on the bottom of Link’s chin to tilt it up.  


“What happened?” Sidon sounds... pained.  


Link blinks a few times before lifting his right arm and signing, _‘Guardian.’_  


Sidon exhales, shaking his head ever so slightly. “You must be more careful. If you hadn’t shown up in the Domain when you did…” he bites his lip. “Well, I fear the worst.”  


Link’s gaze drifts to the lake in front of him. Memories of swimming with Sidon dance in his mind, and he feels his eyes beginning to fill with tears.  


_‘I’m so sorry,’_ Link signs, trembling, as he looks back at Sidon.  


The prince’s eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly as he gets up and holds Link’s good hand in his own. “I did not mean to make you feel bad. I just meant to convey that I was worried, my friend,”  


Link manages to sit up a little, allowing the tears to flow freely down his cheeks as he stares into Sidon’s eyes.  


Tentatively, Link removes his hand from Sidon’s and begins to sign once more.  


_‘I am sorry for what I did before.’_   


It takes him a moment, but Sidon realizes what instance the Hylian is referencing. He smiles, pained.  


“Please, don’t be. It is in the past now. I would rather you be honest than...”  


Link begins to tune out of what Sidon is saying, focusing on the curve of his moving lips and the way he fiddles with his fingers. Getting so close to death is terrifying in itself, Link thinks, but the thought of never telling Sidon how he really feels, leaving Sidon to think that his feelings were unreciprocated…  


That would be his greatest regret.  


Maybe Sidon will be in danger. Maybe things will end the same as they always do.  


But… maybe not.  


_‘I love you.’_   


Sidon’s expression goes blank, just like before. He looks back and forth between Link’s hands and his face, as if he’s unsure of where to look or what to do.  


Link smiles shyly. _‘I love you,’_ he signs again.  


Sidon seems to understand that yes, that was what Link signed, and this is actually happening. He carefully places both hands on each side of Link’s face, squishing his cheeks together ever so softly.  


“I love you more than the stars love the sky,” his eyes are brimming with tears.  


“And I will love you forevermore.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i've been in a bit of a writer's block lately, but sidlink brought me out of it. if you have any comments or constructive criticism please leave them below! i'm @vantastrider on twitter too ;v;


End file.
